


一线之隔（上）

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	一线之隔（上）

Steve不确定自己是不是又看错了。  
当他凌晨三点因为失眠问题出来喝水时，分明看见在窗外光线的映照下墙壁上多出来一个明晃晃的影子。乱翘的卷毛和熟悉的身形，嘴巴一张一合仿佛还在说些什么。  
那一瞬间，Steve呼吸骤然急促起来，握住水杯的手微微颤抖。他猛地回头四下寻找，依旧空荡荡的偌大的复仇者基地会议厅，空气中还残留着些许刚刚翻修的味道。  
一切都像之前那样，但就是没有他想象中的身影。  
Steve再次看向墙壁，影子已经悄然消失，似乎刚刚只是幻觉。他双手撑住桌子，自嘲似的笑了一声，却只觉得扯动着脸上的肌肉都酸痛无比，喉咙深处像是哽住了什么一样，翻涌的痛楚几乎马上要把这个向来坚韧隐忍的男人击垮了。  
“Tony……”

“队长，你确定你没事？”  
Wanda小心翼翼的看了一眼Steve眼下淡淡的黑色，心下了然这个即便是拥有四倍血清的超级大兵在失眠的影响下也会显出不经意的疲惫。  
“没事。”Steve微微一笑，但立马又想起了什么，他犹豫了一下才开口，“嘿，Wanda，我记得你上次对我说过其实你是可以感受到周围人的……怎么说，磁场？”他不好意思的偏了一下头，抱歉请原谅他实在记不住那种稀奇古怪的称呼。  
Wanda耸耸肩接受这种叫法：“或多或少吧。”说完之后她立刻警惕起来，“怎么了队长，是不是……”  
“别紧张，只是，”Steve深吸了一口气，“我最近总觉得……Tony，Tony还在，我每晚都能看见他的影子在基地，一开始我还以为是幻觉但是后来……天哪，他一直出现一直出现，这真的太真实了。”这是这三个月来他第一次跟别人主动提起这个名字。或许其他人并不知道，自他睁开眼重新存在于这个怪诞的新世界以来，很少会有这么失魂落魄的时候。这一场战役是全世界的胜利，但Steve无法说服自己。在经历了那么多看起来在漫长的寿命中转瞬即逝的时刻之后，直到三个月前的某个瞬间，他才真正发觉自己的眼睛一直在追随着谁，并且每次在锁定那人的身影之后，内心深处才会泛起一丝丝来之不易的归属感。  
“你一定很想念他，也很爱他。”Wanda温柔的说，“我感觉到了。”  
“是么？”Steve苦笑一声，嗓音嘶哑，“可是他自始至终都不知道，一切都晚了。”  
“或许不晚，队长，”Wanda似乎是突然想起了什么，激动的直起身子，甚至都没有理会手边打翻的咖啡，“Bruce曾跟我讲过他是如何拿到时间宝石的，所以我想圣殿的那些人或许可以帮你。”  
“圣殿？”Steve疑惑的皱眉，他似乎并没有听Strange说过他到底是做什么的，只知道那个身穿红斗篷的法师花样很多，甚至在大战的时候帮了不少忙。亦或是他说过，但自己当时早就没有心思听下去了。  
Wanda没有回答，只是飞速给Bruce传递了消息。发完消息之后，她盯着Steve说道：“队长，如果你很确定可以天天看到他，我不会觉得这是幻觉。我的意思是如果我可以天天看到Vison  
的话，”她顿了顿才继续说下去，“我会想方设法把他带回来。”  
Steve这下才有些回过神来，焦急的探身过去：“这……这有可能吗？我是说我的确经常看见他，但那只是影子，每次当我想仔细找找他的时候他又不见了……”  
Wanda宽慰道：“放轻松，队长，Stark先生是何等聪明的人，我猜他肯定早就知道了，他和你一样，擅长掩饰和伪装。但其实我们都知道。”说完，她眼中闪过狡黠的光。  
Steve无奈的笑了：“但愿他知道吧。”

“For gosh sake！”  
Tony第一百一十九次试图再向前走一步的时候，还是莫名其妙的被一堵看不见的墙挡住了。  
他懊恼的猛捶了一下面前的物体，它像水一样波动了一会儿，产生的涟漪扩散了很远，渐渐趋于平静，就像完全不存在似的。  
Tony喘了口气，突然看见了一个熟悉的身影靠近了过来。身影走到桌前，静立了好一会儿，微长的头发遮住了眉眼。良久，那可以担起全世界的肩膀蓦地就垮下了，Tony听到了一声微不可闻的叹息。  
“Steve！”Tony立刻站直了身子喊了一声，双手使劲拍打着那堵“墙”，但另一边的人仿佛什么都没听到。Tony觉得自己焦急到快要掉眼泪了，他的目光牢牢地粘在Steve身上，Steve走到哪，他的眼睛就转到哪儿。  
简直像个被逗猫棒吸引了全部注意的猫咪。  
Tony终于意识到了自己现在的样子，但是当他似乎隐隐约约听见压抑至极的抽泣和一声声“Tony”的时候，他的心思又马上全都飞了回去。  
天知道他到底有多想伸手碰碰现在这个脆弱的美国队长，想好好抱抱他，告诉他一直都在，自己一直看着他。要知道他们两个至今似乎都还没有一个正式的拥抱呢。  
好吧，第一百二十次。  
Tony躺在地上摸了摸被撞疼的脑门，深觉刚才自己绝对是情急之下冲昏了头，这一举动害得他抽了好几口气才站起来。  
“Steve，come on，我需要你看见我，你一定要看见我……”Tony在美国大兵近在咫尺的面前挥舞着手臂，就在他累到马上要放弃的时候，那双湛蓝色的眼睛突然就望了过来，像是看见他一样盯住了他。  
对视的那一瞬间Tony觉得全身就像没穿盔甲时被Thor的锤子和斧子联合电了那么一下，他张了张嘴却完全不知道说些什么，刚才那股子劲儿全然消失了。  
Steve就这么绕过桌子一步步走来，Tony的呼吸骤然急促起来，不由自主的抬手想要触碰面前的人。  
“Steve，Steve你知道吗，我真的……”  
Tony的话还没说完，却眼睁睁的看着Steve径直穿过了自己的身体，他呆立在原地，怔怔的盯着自己半透明的手。  
半晌，Tony委屈的低头，小声嘀咕：“我真的很想你，可你怎么就看不见我呢。”


End file.
